Robin
Robin is one of the non-playable characters in LEGO Dimensions, from the DC Comics franchise. Background Tim Drake was at the circus the day the Flying Graysons were murdered. When Tim was nine years old, he stumbled upon Batman and Robin fighting The Penguin and recognized Robin as Dick Grayson when he saw him perform a complex acrobatic move. He deduced Batman's identity as Dick's adoptive father, Bruce Wayne, and began watching them from afar. After Jason Todd died, he approached Dick, now Nightwing, and tried to convince him to become Robin again. Nightwing refused, but took him to Batman so that Tim could be Robin. Batman wasn't happy with the idea of training Tim, but Nightwing and Alfred convinced him. After assisting in the defeat of Scarecrow, Batman finally deemed Tim was ready to fulfill his role as the new Robin. Robin is depicted as having rivalries with villains such as The Penguin and Two-Face (according to Standing Small and LEGO Magazine, respectively). Robin often works with The Spoiler. Robin also became a member, and eventually leader, of the Teen Titans. 'Dimensions Crisis' Robin was one of three characters (the other two being Frodo Baggins and Metalbeard) taken away through a portal by Lord Vortech, prompting Batman, Gandalf and Wyldstyle to begin traveling through the LEGO Multiverse to find them. He and Batman were chasing after Bane in Gotham City, when the latter shot green shards of Kryptonite at the Dynamic Duo and Robin got a sample, asking Batman why Bane would need a ton of Kryptonite in the first place. As they were about to cross the bridge, Robin's Red Bird Cycle went out of control, alarming Batman and sucking Robin into a mysterious blue portal. Later, he was held prisoner by Lord Vortech together with a couple of characters, like Frodo and Metalbeard. Lord Vortech then uses Robin, Frodo, and Metalbeard to create The Tri. Trivia * He was first leaked on the Tri Hard with a Vengeance! achievement. *Dick Grayson's Robin Together with Batman, has worked alongside Scooby Doo and Mystery Inc in The New Scooby-Doo Movie''s: the two times the Dynamic Duo worked with Mystery Inc., they teamed up to chase after The Joker and the Penguin. Batman, Robin, and the Mystery Inc. Gang had also met again in the ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold. *Charlie Schlatter previously voiced Robin in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes and LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, but did not reprise the role for this game. He is instead voiced by Scott Menville in LEGO Dimensions, who also voices Robin in the 2003 cartoon Teen Titans, as well as its much-maligned reboot, Teen Titans Go!. **However, Schlatter does reprise his role in those games and the DC Animated Universe as The Flash, and also voices Kai from Ninjago. **This also makes Robin one of seven DC characters in the game who is voiced by an actor who previously voiced them in a DC Comics project that was not affiliated with LEGO. The others are Harley Quinn, Cyborg, The Flash, Two-Face, General Zod, and Alfred Pennyworth. **Scott Menville has voiced both Tim Drake and Dick Grayson in various media. *There has been much debate in the community about whether this is Dick Grayson or Tim Drake. **One of the producers for the game confirmed on Twitter, that Robin is in fact Tim Drake, The current Robin in the LEGO Batman series. Gallery robin imprisoned.png|Robin imprisoned Category:Characters Category:DC Characters Category:Good Guys Category:DC Comics Category:Index Category:Male Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:2015 Category:Vortech's Prisoners Category:Teenagers Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters